North Star
by Getsurenka
Summary: If one truly has lost hope, one would not be on hand to say so. So... Itachi, are you sure you have lost your hope?"


A/N: Another attempt at ItachiOC , this time calling it North Star. I may go back and try to rework the Yuukyuu no Tsuki . In case you didn't know, I've change my penname to Getsurenka.

'_Itallic' –_ Hidden messages or meanings.

_Itallic_- Thoughts

* * *

Prologue

Truly a Serendipity.

* * *

"Oh…"

The night sky was lit up by the impressive explosion created by the blooming fireworks. One by one, with loud booming noises, colorful spots of light flew up to the dark night, and explode to little petals before spreading outward in a careful circle. Towering fearsomely the ones beneath them, sparks showered them with lightning speed. Colorful lights in contrast with the dark night, mentally showing the groups hope.

'_When there is darkness, there will always have lights. Always.'_

Despite the piercing noises around her, she watched the sky with amazement; her mouth hung slightly agape. No wonder… this was her first time after all.

She stood in the middle of the crowd unmoving, wearing a white summer dress. The thin fabric did nothing to protect her from the bristle cold air; she shivered like a lone leaf in the middle of the storm.

"Sky was so different than the sky before. Blue, with a tint of fiery orange… now is totally black. Blank. Full of emotions before had been replaced by the thick mist, blanketing the sky…"

She whispered softly; her eyes still concentrated on the gateway to heaven. Ignoring the cold, and the noise, she did nothing to hide her fascination with sky, and the lights covering it.

'_Always guiding the lost …'_

Her inquiry was heard by one… no one but one.

'_And certainly, guide the special… to another equally special…'

* * *

_

He showed no special irritancy to the screaming, or to his rabid fan girls. He was neither annoyed, nor happy with his usual certain irritant sources. One with the absolute patience likes him, no one would ever expect him to bolt, and he was not going to anytime soon.

Not where most of the attention was on him.

Not where most of the gazes were trained absolutely on him.

Not where certain brother of his was staring at him… adorably.

That's why he cursed the Kami for giving him such a… an attractive face.

That's why he ignored them completely.

Without another glance, he left the area with such rapidness that it rivaled lightning… although not also without screams of admiration sending his way.

_Sorry, Sasuke… but another second of this…_

'_And the beginning started now.'

* * *

_

They met in the most ordinary way, nothing more, yet nothing less either.

_Nothing special at all._

She glanced away from the intriguing sky to the source of rustling leaves. And just by one glance, one insignificant look, she was able to relax her unusually tense muscles.

_He was good… undeniably great. That is, at his occupation._

She looked away, ignoring her newfound companion, and continuing her search.

He sat down on the green field ten feet beside her, with no hint of his usually killer's grace, and stared at the fireworks. Obviously, to hide his efficiency at killing.

Not a glance beside the ones he had earlier took to observe the girl beside him.

_She didn't even flinch at my presence. _

He noted with surprise.

He seriously doubted that there will be a single person hasn't heard of him, the infamous Uchiha Itachi. If not from the noble clans business, than it definitely from his fan club, they never able to keep their mouths shut. So, not knowing him was not possible.

"Your first time?"

Surprisingly, it was him to speak first, and he was the strong silent type.

"… Does it matter?"

Apparently, she was one too. His deep voice surprised her greatly, but it was more of his willingness to start a conversation surprised her the most.

"Human showed extra attention to unknown objects."

He explained without actually replying her question. His gaze was still focus on the flashy display.

"Curiosity."

"Yet some avoided them at all cost."

"Fear."

"Even to the extreme extend?"

"Self- defense."

"How do they know if it was harmful before interact with it?"

"Instinct. Isn't the same with ninja?"

_If a bomb was thrown toward you, will you dodge?_

"Hn." Knowing that his cover was not necessary any more, he dropped the jutsu, changing back to his natural face, though not a little intrigue. A mysterious female younger than him able to see through his disguise, his ego couldn't help but wounded a little.

_Despite you being an unknown object, I still approached you, knowing the risks fully well._

Silence enveloped them comfortably.

"Why?"

"To avoid unnecessary attention. How?"

"Have we encountered?"

She asked, peering at him through her thick black bang while dodging his question.

"Do we need to know each other to start a conversation, even enjoying it?"

He threw another question back at her, decided to let his question rested. He gazed at her with such intense despite him being casual. His ponytail blew mindlessly along the breeze.

"Kotone."

"Itachi."

'_Yet oblivious to the serendipity. '

* * *

_

A/N: If it is not an inconvenience, please leave constructive comments.

Just so you know, Itachi had perform a disguise jutsu to alter his appearance before stepping to the clearing, while Kotone had already knew 'he' was him. And in this chapter, a firework festival was taking place and they were still kids (9-13 yrs old). Most unexplained matters will hopefully explain later in the story. This is, after all, intended to be mysterious.


End file.
